Call to arms
by lebanese
Summary: I can't show any of the story here it will spoil it... read the story to find out about it
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I own story only

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The begining

------------------------

The screen approaches three young men probably 16 or 17 year old hiding behind a wall from gun shots and grenades.

"I thought this was safe..." Private Kelly spoke and stopped as a grenade exploded near him.. "Talk about some bad intel... now what Sarge?"

"We continue our mission... there is too much on stake we can't stop now" Sargent Vic replied.

The lastteenager was Ron... he took a peak from a window near him and lowered his head before a sniper bullet pierced through the window...

"Sniper" Kelly yelled

"Yeh i figured that much" Private Ron responded..." What do we do sarge?"

Vic thought fora second... "Kelly do you still have that smoke grenade?"

"Yes sir" Kelly responded as he took out a smoke grenade from his uniform

"Throw it" Sarge ordered and Kelly complied... "Wait until the smoke covers our position"... They waited until the smoke cloud was big enough... "Now!" The sargent yelled.

The three young soldiers ran as fast as they could dodging enemy fire... they hid behind another wall.

"Grab that sniper rife Stoppable" Sargent Vic ordered Ron.

"Yes sir" Ron grabbed it and waited for the right moment...**Bang**..."I got him sir"

"Excellent... Follow me" Vic moved and the others followed him...

"I am getting too old for this" Kelly responded

"Your 17 you idiot" Ron remarked

"Exactly" Kelly responded.

"Shut up both of you... Focus on the mission" Vic ordered.

"Sir with all due respect this mission is impossible..." Ron argued." We have bad intel... we don't even know if the package is in there and we are facing heavy resistance"

"The general was clear on this Stoppable... something stolen from area 51 is here and weneed to retrieve it" Vic responded

"Sir" Ron jumped and took Vic with him saving him from enemy machine guns

Vic and Ron were fast to get on there feet... Ron had a rifle and Vic had a sub machine gun... "Kelly get that radio working" Vic yelled

"Yes sir" Kelly started working on it..

"Stoppable supressing fire ... now" Vic ordered

"Yes sir" Ron started shooting at the machine gunners which made them unable to fire or aim correctly...

Vic stood up and threw a grenade... "Fire in the hole"...**Boom**... the explsion killed the machine gunners

"Sir I got something" Kelly yelled

Vic went near him and took the radio "Command post... Command post do you read me?"

"This is CP we read you... whats your status sargent?" General Smith asked

"We are encountering heavy resistance sir... but nothing we can't handle" Vic spoke

"Excellent but we will take it from here.. go home boys you deserve it" the general spoke as friendly planes started attacking the area

"Hell yeh" Kelly yelled from excitement

"Ok lets return to base for a hot meal" Vic spoke

But before they could move an inch .. a friendly plane fired at a far building which led to its explosion

"Damn it... tell them to watc..." Ron stopped talking as his eyes widined from the sight.

"What is it Stoppable?" Vic asked

"Sir" Kelly spoke as he pointed at the largered transparent creature comming out of the building

"Shit... we need to move now" Vic and Kelly started retreating but Ron stood there staring at it.. "Now Private"

Ron snapped out of it and followed them.

----Command Post----

The three soldiers entered the command post.

General Smith encountered them and saluted, they saluted back.

"Excelent work out there gentlemen... you proved to be a good invesment"

"Thank you sir" Vic responded

"Get your rest... tomorow you are going home"

----bunker-----

"That was some hell of a day" Kelly spoke

"Yeh... but what was thatred thing" Vic asked

"I don't know sarge but i think I saw it before" Ron responded

"what happened to it any way?" Kelly asked

"The general said that they captured it" Vic spoke as he covered his head with a pillow

Ron was soon to follow

----Ron's dream----

Ron had a bluish glow all over his body as he stood in the middle off no where.

The sky turned red as a red creature from today's encounter was running towards Ron leaving on its path hundreds of lifeless bodies that died from just touching him.

The creature was about to touch Ron...

----Bunker----

"Wake up" Kelly spoke

Ron woke up..."What time is it?"

"9:30" Kelly responded

"Holy crap I am late" Ron yelled as he took his normal cloth and ran away

"Hah... young love" Kelly spoke as he laughed

That earned him a smack on his back from Vic... "Your 17 you idiot"

----Middleton Airport----

Kim was waiting with anger... "I can't believe he is that late... 1 hour... I am gona kill that.."

"Hey KP" Ron yelled from behind her

"Oh... hi Ron" Kim turned red... "So how was that vacation... did you meet any one interesting?"

"Yeh actually" Ron thought

"Is it a girl?" Kim asked

"Frankly i don't know" Ron remembered the red creature

"huh?" Kim was confused

"I have to go home bye" Ron gave her a quick hug and ran away...

"What is wrong with that boy?" Kim asked

----Command Post----

"Do we have that creature trapped?" Smith asked

"Yes sir" a scientest responded... "He can't get ou..." the scientest couldn't finish his sentence when an explosion washeard

"What the hell was that?" General Smith yelled

"Its the creature sir he escaped" the scientest responded

"How?"

"It can walk through walls" the scentest replied as he repeated the camera footage

"Thats impossible" the General spoke as he went for the footage... before he could see them the creature appeared from the wall behind him... it needed only a touch to suck the life out of the general... his liveless body fell on the ground... the creature continued attacking the Command post

----Middleton----

Ron was running towards his home when he stopped and felt something wrong. His cell phone rang.

"This is Stoppable" Ron spoke as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Ron this is Kelly... I am with Sarge... something happened in CP... we need to regroup now" Kelly spoke in a nervous voice.

"Ok meet me in middleton high school... Stoppable out" Ron closed his phone and changed direction

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry i was away for quite a while i had exams in school...

any way I am back...

Hope you like the story


	2. First encounter

Sorry if the story was unclear in the first chapter.

Here is some background: Ron and the other 2 were entered in 51 area training programs. As a result they becamespecial agents with low military ranks.

And yeh sorry about the rank and sir thing ;) iam not into military and guns I am into hand to hand combat and swords :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2: First encounter

-------------------------

----school----

Ron arrived and found Vic and Kelly waiting for him... "how did you get here so fast?"

"We dropped from a plane" Vic explained

"In the middle of the town?" Ron asked confused

"No time for this..." Vic threw a gun for Ron... "We got and emergancy"

"Ok lets go to CP" Ron hid the gun behind his back

"The CP got destroyed" Kelly spoke a bit desturbed and scared

"What?" Ron asked stunned

"That red alien creature escaped and killed most of 51 area opporatives...including the general" Vic was sad... General Smith was like a father to him

Ron put his hand on Vics shoulder... "Sorry men"

"Forget it... I am gona kill that thing" Vic tightened his fist on his gun.

Ron and Kelly smiled

Kelly's phone rang..

"Kelly here" Kelly answered... "What?" Kelly's eyes widened... he closed his phone

"Whats wrong?" Ron asked

"They found the creature its in the middleton town square" Kelly explained

"That place is full of people" Vic replied

"Oh no" Ron remembered

"What?" Kelly and Vic asked together

"Kim hangs out there with Monique" Ron's voice had a sign of worry and anxiety in it

"Lets go" Vic ordered

"What about back up?" Kelly asked

"They will meet us there" Vic responded

----Town square----

Kim jumped out of the creatures way.

Signs of exhaustion all over her body.

The creature went for her again.

She ran as fast as she good but tripped on the ground.

Her eyes widened as she saw the creature extend towards her, she closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

It never came. She opened her eyes to see men armed with rifles and SMG's shooting at the creature. The bullets affected it but didn't kill it.

"Fire at will!" One of the armored men ordered.

Kim quickly joined up with Monique behind the men.

After about 10 seconds all the guns ran out of ammo.

"Shit... reload" the same man spoke

The creature started approching them.

"Hey" Vic yelled drawing everyone's attention

Vic was aiming his gun at the creature with Kelly and Ron behind him... "Secure the civillians"

"Yes sir" Ron and Kelly replied

"I'll cover you go!" Vic yelled as he started shooting at the creature

Ron and Kelly went for Kim and the others

"Ron whats going on?" Kim asked

"No time this thing will kill us if we don't move quickly" Ron adviced

"watch out?" Monique yelled as the creature extended towards Ron

Ron was quick to react he drew his gun and fired at the creature driving it back.

Then what happened shocked every one. about thirty men shot he creature at the same time with no effect.

But one bullet from Ron threw the creature about ten meters back.

Ron was shocked him self but was quick to snap out of it. He continued firing at the creature decreasing its size.

After using all of his clip the creature was about half its original size.

"Open fire" Vic yelled

The men continued shooting at the creature this time seriously damaging it.

It soon desolved into nothing.

The men slowly approached the red liquid on the ground. It soon evaporated.

One of the men removed his mask.

"Nice work son.. whats your name" the agent asked

"Stoppable sir" Ron responded

"Keep it up... lets move out" the men returned to there choppers and transports

Kim approached Ron to demand an explanation.

"I don't know" Ron responded

"What?" Kim asked confused

"You asked me what happened?" Ron looked at her

"I was going to... how did you know that?" Kim asked worried

Ron looked at the sky wondering whats going on... "lets go to BN... I'll explain what i can there"

Ron and Kim started walking... Ron obviously worried...

----CP----

The place has no sign of life in it. From under its ground thousands of red creatures similar to the one the agents killed started emmerging

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the story doesn't have a lot of details but i think writing too much can boring to both the auther and reader...sometimes i skip chapters because they contain too much detail...

any way hope you enjoy it


End file.
